Conventionally, the top leaves of the tobacco plant are harvested at an appropriate time and these are cured and processed for use by smokers. The maturing of leaves, and the temperatures during smoking, generate many different and harmful chemicals. Smoking cigarettes has been linked with lung cancer, cardiovascular diseases, etc. There are many proposals by which those who smoke may be assisted to avoid their habit, but none are universally effective.